The invention relates to a method for manufacturing a throttle in a hose and a throttle fabricated according to this method, preferably in hydraulic hose systems.
In hydraulic hose line systems it is generally known to provide throttles in order to reduce pulsations and disruptive noises. These throttles have hitherto been composed of a plurality of individual components made of steel or aluminium, namely of a tubular throttle with different diameters, which is introduced into the hose, and of a tubular element which is clamped (crimped) onto the hose from the outside in the region of the throttle. A throttle was thus always associated with increased production complexity. The object of the invention is to provide a method for manufacturing a throttle which is of simple design and can be implemented cost-effectively.
In order to achieve this object, a method is proposed which comprises the steps specified in claim 1. The method is distinguished by the fact that when a throttle is manufactured in a hose the wall of the hose is designed in such a way that the interior of the hose has a constriction in part of its length. The particular feature of the method is that during the manufacture of the throttle it is possible to dispense with the introduction of any installation components into the hose, which simplifies the implementation of the throttle substantially.
One embodiment of the method is distinguished by the fact that the hose is manufactured using a vulcanization method, and that the wall of the hose is designed here in such a way that a constriction is formed. A particular feature of this method is that the constriction is implemented directly during the manufacture of the hose, that is to say therefore it is possible to dispense with additional working steps in order to implement the throttle.
Further refinements result from the other subclaims.
The object of the invention is also to provide a throttle which does not have the abovementioned disadvantages.
In order to achieve this object, a throttle is proposed which exhibits the features specified in claim 8. The throttle is distinguished by the fact that the hose comprises a wall section which is manufactured using a vulcanization method and which is designed in such a way that the interior of the hose has, over part of its length, a constriction which forms a throttle. The manufacture of such a throttle is very economical because it is possible to dispense with the introduction of any installation parts or throttle elements whatsoever into the interior of the hose, and the wall of the hose forms the constriction or throttle directly.
In a preferred exemplary embodiment of the throttle there is provision for a securing clamp to be attached to the hose, which clamp protects said hose against expansion even at a high overpressure. The securing clamp is arranged in the region of the constriction so the throttling properties can be maintained under a very wide variety of operating conditions.